This application relates to providing information in an alphanumeric format for processing. The information may be stored in a database used to aggregate information from an entity or a plurality of entities for processing by a data processing system. Based on the information in the database, a plurality of other databases may be searched for records and the records from the plurality of other databases may be compared. In some embodiments, the information provided to the database may relate to inventories. By comparing records from the plurality of other databases, information that is only available in one of the databases may be identified. Accordingly, systems and methods of receiving information for storage in a database and comparison of records for that information from a plurality of other databases are desired.